User talk:SightlessReality
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heromainia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SightlessReality page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 19:26, May 18, 2012 No Edits (Property Template) Hi. No problem. Just corrected a spelling mistake, by the way ;) What is a Property Template ? Where can you see it ? DYBAD 23:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aw. Painfully obvious. I'm ashamed I even asked ^ ^"'' Thanks for the answer ''DYBAD 01:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Didn't mean to Erk you I'm just trying to do my job. If you have any other problems please let me know. -Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 01:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Rping One as one of your characters? Hey SightlessReality want to RolePlay with one of your characters? Check it out http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Vote_time_for_RolePlaying_ideas Are you comic-con raedy? http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Comic-con_Battle_Ready Creative venture Hi i hope you are open to the possibility of working together and allow our creations to benefit us both in the rp. Message me if your open (or not) to the possibility of having some of your character's host some of the abilities I have created (and vice versa). Thanks. Ok Doomweaver13 03:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? The process? Um... I assume you mean how to make a category into a sub-category right? If so then just add a category tag to the sub-category that says that it is a category of the main category. For Example: If you wanted wolfmen to be a sub of races then in the wolfmen category you would simple add Category:Races --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 04:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:O.O Well it's not omnipotence so I just figured it was okay to do so but most I gave an weakness to so that would even out the playing feild and no you were not rude Yo I need your... I need your constructive criticism for my Marvel and Nefertari Uondarando Shirahoshi pages please do comment:) Truth™ Join the chat Wiki's theme song? Just read it http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Wiki_theme_song -Truth™ About Your Blog Well you make that type of blog each week" Truth™ 01:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Truth blog User blog:Truth™/Time Really moves by fast......... - Heromainia Wiki from Truth™ Masked Man Masked Man has been updated so check himout now and also User blog:Truth™/Time Really moves by fast......... - Heromainia Wiki has been updated from Truth™ new blog Blog link check it out User blog:Truth™/Some new ideas - Heromainia Wiki from Truth™ New Blog Please check out my newest blog User blog:Truth™/True False - Heromainia Wiki Truth™ Blog Update Blog has been updated User blog:Truth™/True False - Heromainia Wiki New Blog and New Character New blog new character check it out.Link User blog:Truth™/We are not 'Roleplaying' any more - Heromainia Wiki So mu guess your just going to watch today's Rp? From Truth™ So can you be the Ref for this match? Ideas Can you help me with the Rping rules and example because I need some help with it.From Truth™ Check out the Rp in your way Beta X Kris Take 2. I tired my best to do your format but couldn't so I tried something else. Sorry for commenting on your blog...but it look and feel of you Rp way seems so well cool I guess but I think we should let everyone else decide which way/style we use for Rping but you wouldn't mind if I tried to use that format/style/way to use for my stories? From Truth™. Deviant art Well I started to add me stories to my Deviant Art page Madakabox made one just to see what it was about. Thanks Well everyone except your's I'll fix that now I should ahve been more clear on that sorry. Truth™ Storyies Heres a link to curently created storyies on the made by yours truly. User blog:Truth™/Resent True Stories - Heromainia Wiki Horsemen Cool! well, yeah. Pestilence is generally espoused by those unfamiliar with the actual Bible texts which describe the Four Horsemen Gabriel456 12:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) sup SR, you see my new Pulse pic yet?? should check it out and tell me what u think. And no, yo critism aint bad at all.Raijin7 00:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 yeah the pages look good and I left some thing on the pages for you. From Truth™. The First Organization On The Wiki Please chack out my page Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency. From Truth™. The return of the Chat Room of Doom Its been a long time....http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Time_Luvin#Players